Car Trip
by Lost Flame
Summary: Hikaru and Akira are on there why back from a Go Conference and Akira is proving to be too much of a distraction for the driver, Hikaru. (Warning: yaoi, PWP. This is rated R for a reason.)


LostFlame: This story is yaoi, if you don't like it then sue. No wait, I take that back. Please don't sue me I'm broke.

Bakura: Yep, she's a lazy bum which no money.

LostFlame: Hey, I resent that.

Bakura: innocent look What do you mean? I was only agreeing with you.

LostFlame: pouts You're a big meanie Baku-chan.

Bakura: You are just not figuring this out. You really are an idiot aren't you.

LostFlame: cries

Ryou: smacks Bakura on the back of the head Don't upset the her or she'll kill us again.

Bakura: rolls eyes Fine, whatever.

Ryou: Please read and review. Make a writer very happy.

* * *

Damn heat. Damn long car ride. Damn busted air-conditioner. But most of all damn Akira. That man is driving me crazy. I can't tell if it is on purpose or not but either way it is having the same effect. And the most frustrating part is that he doesn't even have to say anything.

We are one are way home from a Go conference. Well our temporary apartment really, where we are staying in the United States. We are currently enjoying our between two major Go tournaments that are being held here. The only problem was that the conference was in the middle of nowhere. Seriously there is nothing for as far as I can see except the occasion bar/restaurant and if you're lucky a motel.

The conference was fine, talking with many Go players from around Japan, some newer at the game than others. I even got in some really good games. The only thing that sucked was that the hotel's, if you can call it that, walls were paper thin and Akira and I couldn't do anything for fear of making too much noise. A fact that I am pretty sure Akira is ready to make up for as soon as possible.

I look over at him and he runs his hand through his hair, which, like mine, is sticking to my face. Looking in my direction he sees me watching him and smiles at me. He is wearing a button down shirt with the top buttons already undone and his tie thrown somewhere in the back.

I look back at the road in front of me to see it hasn't changed at all. Straight on until it disappears over the horizon. Only the sun was changing, slowly sinking the sky, only an hour or so above the horizon now. From the corner of my eye I continue to watch Akira, who had turned his attention back to looking out the window. Not for long though as within three minutes he had started on the task of slowly unbuttoning his shirt and moving it to the side so that anyone around had full view of his beautifully modeled chest and abs. From the glove department he pulls a lollipop and I now know he is trying to drive me crazy. I see his tongue lick that lollipop in what I can only describe as an exotic manner. For the first time in my life I am actually jealous of a lollipop. Damn Akira. Why can't he just eat a lollipop like a normal person?

I concentrate my full attention on the road ahead of me. Taking deep, long breaths as I try to think of something other than the erection Akira is giving me. That was why weeklong conferences are the worse, because I'm a teenage boy and like it or not I'm horny and my boyfriend sitting next to me, only half dressed -and molesting that lollipop-, is not helping the situation.

By the time I am able to push down my erection and look at Akira again the lollipop is gone, whether finished or put away to finish later I don't know. Beside me Akira has now completely removed his shirt and stretching his arms. He lays one behind my back and starts to massage my neck for me. Relaxing immediately I lean back into his hand. I can hear his quiet chuckle. "Do you like that koi?"

"Uh huh." I mumble as my eyes close momentary and I roll my head back.

"What about this? Do you like this?" He says before his hand travels lower to my laps. With his one hand he unbuttons my pants and reaches his hand inside.

"Akira!" I yell and I try to keep the car on the road. "I'm driving!"

"I know," he replies smirking, "but I'm not." His hand draws me out of my pants and his head goes to my lap. When I feel him take me into his mouth I moan loudly and it takes all my will power not to drive off the road and crash.

"I-I really….d-don't think….this is su-such a good…idea….right now." My back is pressed back completely against the seat and I was having trouble talking between the gasps for air and moans. "A-Akira."

I can feel him smile as he pretends he doesn't hear me. He sucks hard and the car swerves. Knowing I wasn't going to stop him, and at this point not really wanting to, I pull over to the side of the road and turn off the car.

I could tell that I was coming close and I knew Akira was aware of this as well as his teased the inside of my thighs with his delicate fingers, moving up and down, sucking me harder.

My hands tangle themselves in his hair while my head rolls back, now long lost in passion and desire. I moan his name as I came into his mouth.

Akira looks up at me, smirking. "Do you like me idea now?" I nod mutely. It was all I could do as I try to catch my breath. "Good. Because I have another one that I think you'll also like." He climbs over the median between us and sat on my lap. With skill I don't know where he learned, he kisses me and at the same time reclines and backs up the chair.

His obvious arousal on my leg makes me hard again. I smirk up at him. "I believe your right, love, I will like this." I pull him closer to me as we kiss again, more passionately. I buck my hips up against him, showing him my own excitement.

Careful not to hurt him I maneuver so that I was the one on top. I wasn't long before we were both undressed, though I was sure neither of us knew where anything was. One thing I did know for certain was that this was one of those times that I was seriously glad that our car had tinted windows.

"Hurry," Akira orders me impatiently.

I can't help but smile at his anxiousness. "Patience, my love."

"Screw you," bucking up he grinds his hips into mine.

I moan slightly but sill manage a 'no, I'm screwing you.' Still I position myself above him. "Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah." I thrust in and Akira grits his teeth, his head thrown back. After a moment he demands, "Move," and I am more than willing to comply without argument. The car rocks a little but I pay it no heed. "Faster." My arms wrap around him as we kiss. His nails dig into my back but the pain has been drowned out by the pleasure. It never mattered how often we did this I never grew tired of it.

He releases onto our stomachs as his inner muscles clamp around my member pushing me closer. With one more hard thrust I release into him, then collapse on top of him. He wraps his arms around me as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I can continue driving now?" I asked after a while.

He laughs good-naturedly. "Doubt it. I am going to be ready for round two in a bit and you didn't seem to be the best driver under _exciting_ situations."

I roll my eyes. "Someone's horny." I sit up a little and lean against my arm, elbow beside Akira's head.

"Oh, and your not," he looks at me suspiciously.

I smirk down at him. He knows me too well. "Now I never said that." I lean forward and busy myself with kissing his neck while my hands felt along his chest and hips.

"Good," Akira moans, "Because I'd hate to think our fun was already over."

"No way."

* * *

The cop walked up to the car and taped lightly on the glass. "Is someone in there? Is everything alright?" he was concerned. It was not normal to find a car randomly parked out here, especially this late at night.

There was a gasp from inside. "Everything's—" The voice, deep and seemingly out of breath, broke off suddenly, gasping. "Stop that I'm trying to—" The voice once again spoke but it was softer and sterner seeming to be directed to someone else in the car. But once again the sentence was cut short. This time replaced with a deep moan.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Another person from inside the car spoke, and again it was easy to tell that the speaker was a man. But the difference was the tone of voice. While the other's was out of breath but stern this new voice was teasing but at the same time seductive.

"I-iie." The first one spoke again in a language unfamiliar to the small town sheriff. "Onegai….do-don't stop." He seemed to have forgotten about their guest. This was fine with the sheriff, as he had already started to back slowly away from the car, a little more than only slightly freaked out by what he had just heard. He had never really met a homosexual before, let alone heard two doing something, he didn't know what nor did he want to, in a car.

As soon as the sheriff had taken a few steps away from the other car he turned and ran to his own. He jumped into his own and drove away as fast as he could. The two boys in the car not hearing nor caring about the man they didn't even remember.


End file.
